Ouran High School Host Club: A Pinch of Passion
by Sonata-Time-Flare-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: One-Shot Complete. How good could a fresh, regular spring day be? Haruhi hardly knew ... Rated T.


**Story**: Ouran High School Host Club: A Pinch of Passion  
**Author**: Nocturne and Aoi  
**Written**: July 15th, 2019  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the manga or its beloved characters.

* * *

**{One Shot}**

Surrounded by books, notebooks, notebooks, pencils and pens, anyone passing in front of Haruhi's desk in the library would have a great vision surrounded and surrounded by a golden age of study and seriousness surrounding that girl, but which she herself considered more as something comforting ... The books on the shelves around her looked extremely tempting: What else could she learn if she read each one?

Her notes had come to an end, and there were no more subjects to be studied, she had managed to advance everything, even what did not need to be advanced. But what else to do in your spare time? As she already knew, for her, having fun was like a form of procrastination, because there was no work in the fun, which meant there was no effort either, and without effort, there would be no progress. He rose from his chair to go to those bookshelves, when something at the window, or rather someone outside it, caught his attention: a shaggy tuft of smooth hair, very orange-red, passed the large window, wandering around the side of outside, in Ouran's garden, the one where she did not doubt that one day she would get lost ...

Her heart began to throb in her chest, as it always did when she saw _him. _Not just anyone but _him_ , the one she was sure was now out there, Kaoru Hitachiin.

It was that simple boy who stirred his feelings, as if they were manipulated by the chopsticks of a puppet. Now, more attentive than a wolf, she felt an urge, a sudden urge to get out of there and to go outside behind him; And it was as if that Hitachiin could be hiding a magnet next to him, dragging it and taking it as if it were magnetically attached to the waves that came from it.

He arranged and packed his things in his backpack, hung it on his shoulders, and, without really thinking about it, ran out of the library, wandering through the vast, winding corridors. With crystal chandeliers and mother-of-pearl hanging from the ceiling above her head, she ran and trotted down those stairs until she reached the end of that great labyrinth that aspired to luxury and sophistication ... But Haruhi did not care. Stepping on soft, regular grass stained by drops of dew, she saw him again, this time plunging into the real labyrinth, surrounded by useless roses that would not serve to guide you when you most needed a guide. She walked peacefully in that direction, where her heart sang for her to carry. He felt light as a feather, levitating as a breeze,

The corridors of that real, dense labyrinth of roses and hedges were silent and even confused; Finally, she came upon a first dead-end corridor, and then she realized: she was lost ...

Really, she had gotten lost as she had feared, but without panic she quietly sought a way out. Suddenly she began to hear a high-pitched, shrill sound that sounded more like the sound of a violin! She followed the sound of the melodramatic melody, and being guided by a powerful intent, reached the center of the place, marked by a beautiful bandstand also tangled with red and blood-dark roses. Sitting on the long bench inside the bandstand, Kaoru played her violin with a beautiful, concentrated expression on her face. The girl felt her heart race madly again, when he saw her and stopped ringing.

\- Haruhi? What are you doing here? "He asked her in his soft, melodic voice. If the angels had a voice, who knows they would not?

"I ask the same thing," she said.

\- I? I always come here to play. He said, with a grin on his side.

Haruhi seemed a bit surprised.

"I did not know you were a musician."

"There are many things you do not know about me, my little Haruhi ..."

The brunet felt her face heat up with those words and take on a familiar reddish color that rose warmly up her cheeks, warming them even more than usual.

"Come here." He indicated, tapping the available seat next to him. "Sit down.

She obeyed and sat down, both remained silent for a long time, but it was a comfortable silence. Finding Kaoru without her twin brother seemed both strange and natural, perhaps ... by him just being beside her. She blushed again inevitably, Kaoru cleared her throat to say something, but, nothing more needed to be said ...

So he wrapped his fingers in her short, yet soft, soft hair, letting the wires flow freely through his fingers, without entanglement once. Haruhi closed her eyes and took a long breath, feeling her taut body begin to relax. His touch made her want to purr like a kitten being caressed ... Kaoru was surprised that she had not complained, was surprised by the consent and natural permission she had given him without saying so for a while, until Haruhi shifting his position and turning to him to look into his eyes, his frightened golden orbits looking directly at hers.

"You're my best friend, my confidante." She started. "So I want to tell you a secret, one to keep only with you and not tell anyone else.

"Say," he said, curiosity had killed the cat and appeared brightly in the liquid gold of his eyes, eager for what might come next.

\- I think I have an illness ...

"What?" "What?" He asked, alarmed, and seriously worried about her friend at the same moment.

"I'm not sure what it is, but lately I have not been able to get a person out of my head, which is always in my thoughts. My heart accelerates strangely every time I see it, as if it were going to explode at any moment ...

Kaoru raised an eyebrow as she just listened.

\- I do not know what gives in me, it's a very strange thing, inexplicable face always heats up as if I have a fever on high ... I think I'm not well ...

Damn, how dense and alien she was!

"You're perfectly fine," Kaoru said.

"So how do you explain it, eh?" She asked.

"Haruhi, it's not a disease," he said again, laughing.

"What?" She asked, incredulous, not really believing. So how does he explain ...?

The redhead lifted his hand and pressed it to her forehead, as if measuring his temperature, but he lightly slid it down and went gently down to touch and massage her cheeks. Again she did not speak, but involuntarily sighed. Well, he already knew his diagnosis, as a medical analyst. Without frightening her and without the least abruptness, he moved his face slowly toward hers, who only stared at him with a calm, controlled expression she always displayed on his face. Leaning down, he hesitated a little to look into those eyes filled with creamy creamy doom, his hands held his face unhurt, until his lips finally sealed hers, as if begging for it long ago, as if his life depended of this, depositing every pinch of secret passion that had hidden inside him and freed himself from that small and meaningful subtle gesture. Haruhi was on fire.

His entire body seemed to have warmed over a hundred degrees when he felt his first touch on her skin, the first kiss straying her to the limit. His lips were soft and gentle, giving her enough space, something she did not expect. Kindness? No, not Hitachiin. But like the tempting urge to follow him earlier, she plunged her lips into his in a passionate, firm retribution, determined to continue as far as the air in her lungs permitted. Finally, as they parted, panting for air, Kaoru smiled at her, who returned the smile in question and felt as if she had exhausted all the air in her lungs.

"It's not a disease," he said again. "Well, if it was, I would have died ..."

"I ... I think I love you, Kaoru Hitachiin," she whispered, with a brief sigh.

The boy beside him tore a rose from the tangle and put it in the hair of the beloved and adorable unique girl next to him, gracing his hair. Haruhi looked even more beautiful like this ...

"I've always loved you, Haruhi.

And with that, they both approached for one more kiss, warm and sweet as honey.

* * *

**This concludes this fic. Please review, your feedback is most appreciative, and be sure to check out our other stories on this site!**


End file.
